DTeam Unite!
by PKSparkxx
Summary: this is a story like the show but with my ocs. i need move cards. please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guy its Pksparkxx here. This is my first dinosaur king fanfic so be nice. Its about Damien and his brother Zechariah. They find dino stones, you get the rest. Here it is.**_

_**Chapter 1: Dino**_

It was a sunny morning for Damien and Zechariah Dunbar. "Hey mom me and Damien are gonna go out for a while." There mom said okay but said to be back by dinner. "Come on Damien lets go to the park." Zechariah said to his brother. "Okay lets go." Damien replied. While going to the park Damien and Zechariah were going through the woods when they saw to weird looking eggs. Damien went to one of them and picked it up. "Hey bro come take a look at this." "Cool what are they?" he asked. "I don't know lets see what's inside." Zechariah decided. They each took one egg and what they found in the eggs were two cards with dinosaurs on them and two stones. "What kind of rocks are these?" Damien asked. (This is during the time Max finds Chomp). "I don't know they look like rocks an artist would make." "Than what's with the symbols on the back?" Damien asked. Zechariah turned his stone over and saw a symbol of a tornado. "Cool what symbol do you have?" he asked Damien. He saw a lightning bolt on his stone. "Lets see what they do." Zechariah said. "What would rocks and cards do?" Damien asked. Just at that moment, Zechariah rubbed the card onto the stone and the card started glowing. Huh?" Zechariah said. "What's happening Damien asked. All of a sudden a giant dinosaur came out of the card. "What is that thing?" Damien said. "It looks like a Utahraptor." Zechariah said. The Utahraptor looked at them with its head tilted. "He looks confused." Zechariah said. Then the Utahraptor started to sniff Zechariah's stone. "Did you come from the card?" Zechariah asked it. It gave a low growl and Zechariah took that as a yes. "So cool!" Zechariah said. "I'm gonna call you Raptor." Zechariah said. "Your gonna keep it?" Damien asked. "Why not?" It will just turn back into a card." You don't know that what if it goes wild and destroys the city?" Damien asked. "You watch to much monster movies." Damien just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you bring out your dinosaur?" Zechariah asked. "Okay it wouldn't hurt to try." Damien said. He swiped the dinosaur card across the face of the stone and a dinosaur similar to Raptor came out, but yellow in color. "Cool it's a Velociraptor!" Zechariah said. "What will you call it?" he asked. Damien thought for a moment and finally came up with a name. "I know ill call you Veloci!" Damien said. "Do you like that name?" Damien asked the Velociraptor. As a response it started jumping up and down. "Ill take that as a yes." Damien asked. "So how do we change them back?" Zechariah asked. "Hmm." Damien thought. "What does this do he said as he twisted a knob of some sort. Then Veloci turned yellow and his card went back to Damien's hand. "That is so cool!" he said as put the dino card in his pocket. "Now you try." He told Zechariah. Zechariah nodded and twisted the same knob as Damien did, then Raptor turned blue and changed back into a card. "Let's go home and tomorrow lets show Max, Zoe, and Rex our dinosaurs." Then they both went back home.

**T**_**hat all for now. Ill update tomorrow. Also I need some move cards! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo it's your boy Pksparkxx with another chapter of D-Team Unite!, here it is**_

_**Chapter 2: D team assemble!**_

Damien and Zechariah were walking to school when they saw Zoe, Rex, and Max. "Hey guys!" Damien called to them and they waved. "You won't believe what we found yesterday." "What is it?" just then the bell rang. "We'll tell you after school." After school they all met up at the front of the school when there were only a little bit of people left. "So what did you find yesterday?" Max asked them. They took out their dinosaur cards and showed them to the others and they gasped. "We have the exact kind of cards too." "Really?" Zechariah. "Yup well tell you at my house ok?" they nodded. When they got to Max's house they showed them their cards. "Check this out guys" Max said. He took out his Triceratops card and slid it against his stone. Then a mini Triceratops came out from the card. Ace and Zoe took out their cards too and did the same thing, but there was a mini Parasaurolophus and a mini Carnotaurus. "Cool how do you do that?" Damien asked. Max showed them how to do it and Veloci and Raptor came out and started to play with the other dinosaurs. "Meet Chomp, Paris, and Ace." Max said. "These are Raptor and Veloci." "We should probably tell my dad about them." Max said. "Yeah we really should." Rex said. So, they all went to Max's dad's laboratory and showed him their dinosaurs. Dr. Taylor and his assistant also Zoe's older sister Reese were shocked at this incredible news. "Real dinosaurs?" they both said. "Yup!" they all said at once. "How can this be?" said. "Well we found these eggs and they each had a stone and two dinosaur cards in them." Max explained. "When we touch the cards to the stone the dinosaur on the card came to life." Rex said this time. "We were wondering if you could make a device that could carry the stones and the cards." Damien said. "I think I could make a holder for the cards and the stones, but it might take a couple days." Reese said. "That's great we can wait right guys?" Max said to the rest of the gang. They all nodded their approval. "Well then, its settled". "From now on the D-Team stands for Dino." Rex said. "Yeah that is an awesome name." Damien said.

Meanwhile, on a far island away from anything at all their was a labrotory of some sorts. "Come on Ed Dr.Z is waiting for us!" said a tall man. "I'm comin Xander don't need to shout." Ed said. When they arrived at the room there was an old man looking quite mad at the two men that just came in. "What took you so long to get here?" Doctor Z asked. "Sorry doctor we lost track of time." Xander said. "No matter the scanner has just detected a dinosaur in Bally." Doctor z said. "I want you to go there and catch me that dinosaur." He ordered them. "Yes sir!" they both said. "Where's Ursula?" asked Ed. "How should I know?" Xander replied. "There she is Ed said pointing to s room where a lady with green hair was sitting on couch watching tv. " Ursula Doctor Z needs us to do a mission." "Im coming." Ursula said.

_**Sorry it was kinda short. Ill post chapter 3 in no time! Also, I need to more element stone types for Damien and Zechariah to use and some moves for them. BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How is it going brothers? This is D-Team Unite! Here we have a new chapter. Thank you to thunder pony and Warpath who sent me some move cards. As a thank you ill put in an OC of yours if you have any. With that said, here is the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3 : Dino Slash!**_

After Reese was finished making the you-know-whats she told all of the D-Team to gather up. "Here are all of your dino holders." she said she gave one to each of them. "These are not toys only use them in times of an emergency." Then all of a sudden an alarm went off. Reese went to the computer and started looking at the monitor. "What is it?" Max asked. " A Dinosaur has been detected in Bally." she said. "But how?" Zoe asked. "There must have been more dinosaur cards then we thought" Damien said. "Yeah but we cant exactly go to Bally right now and get the dinosaur right?" "Not exactly guys" Reese said. "What do you mean?" Max asked. "Just step on that platform and then ill teleport you to Bally" Reese said. "You can do that?" Zechariah asked. Reese nodded and they stepped on the platform. "I cant teleport you to the exact location of the dinosaur but I can get you close to it" Reese said. They nodded and they were sent off. When they reached Bally they were amazed. "Wow I cant believe we are actually in Bally" Zoe said. "We have a dinosaur to find" Zechariah reminded them so they went straight in the direction of the dinosaur. What they saw was really bizarre. There was a T-Rex battling a Daspletosaurus with fire coming out of it's mouth. "Haha this is too easy." said Ursula. "What are you doing to that dinosaur?" Max asked. "Isn't that obvious Max? they are trying to catch that Daspletosaurus." Rex said. "Well then, let's save it. "Dino Slash! Max said swiping Chomp's card on the Dino Holder."Triceratops Roar!" he said as Chomp growed to his Battle Mode. "Very well then, I guess I have to do this Ursula said as she swiped an move card. "Neck Crusher!" she yelled. "Go Terry defeat that Triceratops!" she said. The battle was on.

_**Sorry it was short but ill update Warpath and thunder pony can send me some Ocs. BYEEEEEEEEE**_


End file.
